earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Martin Stein
History Martin Stein: 1961 - 2004 Martin Stein was born in Ivy Town at a roadside diner that his mother, Lilian Stein worked at. Martin’s father, Harry Stein, had been a detective who had been killed in the line of duty just a few months before Martin’s birth which is what drove pregnant Lilian to move back in with her parents in her hometown of Ivy Town. Lilian was an uneducated woman that had dropped out of college in favor of marriage, but was determined to not let her child follow that same path and immediately committed her resources and her husband’s life insurance payout to invest in Martin’s education, enrolling him in the best private schools available in a town already highly invested in education. It was not long after his first few years in school that Lilian discovered that her son was a remarkable student, gifted with an eidetic memory and incredibly high intelligence quotient. This meant that Martian was able to truly capitalize on his education, catapulting himself to the top of every class. Arts, science, mathematics, and even sports were all matters that Martin excelled in while in his youth; but Martin had become a true lover of the sciences at an early age. The theory of cold fusion became a particular interest of Martin and he invested much of his studies’ focus toward that goal, hoping to be the one to discover it and provide the world with clean, affordable energy. Participating in may research teams dedicated to the idea of cold fusion, Martin took part in many breakthroughs and became a world leading expert in applied and theoretical physics before he was the age of thirty-five and was a highly sought after educator by the world’s top universities which led Martin from his alma mater of Ivy U to Midwestern University, where he made acquaintance of STAR Labs’ founder, Harrison Wells, who had footed much of the bill for Midwestern to poach Martin from Ivy U. Wells, it turns out, wanted Stein nearby to consult with on his upcoming particle accelerator project, which Stein happily agreed to. Little did Stein realize that this would lead to his greatest breakthrough in fusion.Oracle Files: Martin Stein Firestorm: 2004 - Present See Firestorm (Matrix). Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * Firestorm joined the Justice League of America in 2005 nominated by The Flash. * When Martin's daughter Lilian was just a young woman, Martin didn't spend much time with her (he was a busy man) and she pursued the same academic path her father did (in hopes that would allow her to spend more time with her father), but now that Martin wants to catch up, she is busy with the same sorta thing that he used to be... It's a Cats in the Cradle sorta deal. * Thanks to a device designed by Cisco Ramon and herself, Oracle can hear Martin's voice when he and Ronnie are Firestorm. * He greatly enjoyed stories of the Knights of the Round Table in his youth. He would really like to meet Ystina to talk about them.Network Files: Ystina 1 Notes * Martin's address is a reference to Robert Oppenheimer, the father of the Atomic Bomb. * Martin's birth date and being born at a roadside diner in Ivy Town is from the Legends of Tomorrow episode "Last Refuge". Links and References * Appearances of Martin Stein * Character Gallery: Martin Stein * Network Files submitted by Martin Stein Category:Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Flash & Friends Members Category:Metahuman Category:The Network Members Category:STAR Labs Members Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Grey Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Married Characters Category:Pedagogy Category:Keystonian Category:Teachers Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:27th Reality